You're never alone Rima Chan
by Aquatwin
Summary: Everyone's grown up and found love. Except for two. And Rima can't stand the thought of being alone, especially since her chara has returned to her egg but not to her heart. Who will be there to comfort her? Rimahiko


**Aquatwin: Yup, it's a one-shot. I hope ya'll like it! **

**Shugo chara belongs to Peach-pitt!**

* * *

The sun was on the horizon, painting everything in hues of red, orange, and yellow. Water plit-plattered at the concrete fountain, following the symphany of chirps with the crickets. Whistling, the wind carressed my cheeks and gently blew my hair around. My eyes were set on my newest gag manga, gliding over the multiple images of comedy.

And yet I was practically depressed.

No one was here to share this scene with me.

So far, it seems I'm the only one who either hasn't found something doing what she loves and/or found the one to love.

Amu had finally chosen which guy she truly loved, and now her and Ikuto were joyously dating. Not like they didn't have the usual teasing fits, but that made them happy. They were at each others side practically all the time. Amu found her calling and is bragging all the time about how she can't wait to become a teacher. I mean, with chara's of multiple talents, it's obvious that she'd be able to teach just about anything, and that way, later in life, she can help kids find their dreams and prevent X eggs. It wasn't just her, but Ikuto is a teacher at this very moment. The cat-boy had found his dad and now they run a music studio side by side. They call it "Tsukoymi, Father and Son". And since Hikaru was running the company properly now, they were no longer tied to Easter.

Utau is now number one on the charts, doing HER kind of music. She's a role model to all little girls because of her kindness, and no one's given her a bad rep by standing up for herself. Eru and Iru taught her well. Currently, her and Kukai are dating. He got a big soccer scholarship to a magnet school and now he's wanted by all colleges even at such a younge age. He has a bright future ahead of him.

Yaya let go of a candy for a while and now she found her calling. Baby sitting. She's perfect with kids, understanding how their minds work and such. She's successful with her small babysitting buisness, working on weekends and after school. She could still be a baby and play with the kids but also learned to be more responsible. And helping her 'rule' that buisness is Tadase, her now boyfriend. He's pretty good at management, helping her through the money portions and such of the buisness, the perfect 'king' by her side. Plus they are really good for one another, balancing out their flaws.

Kairi found an american exchange student, and they both were pretty nerdy. But now they are the popular couple at their school, her an aspiring art and writing student, and him the class president and star on the fencing team. The girl was weird, but she brought out the good in Kairi. He finally found his right path as according to Musashi.

As for nagihiko? I honestly don't know. It seems that he's just living the life of a normal boy. Exactly what he wanted to do.

And almost everyone's chara's had returned into their hearts. I mean, come on, they all succeeded in their dreams in some shape or form. All the charas went back happy.

I found something hot and wet sliding down my cheeks. I brought my hands up to my face and wiped furiously at my eyes. Why was I crying? All my friends were happy. So I should be happy.

But I wasn't. Although since my parents divorced, there were no more fights and it meant them being more leniant with me, no one would hang out with me as often as they used to. They had the perfect lives already. I've been working on my comedy act, but my heart isn't in it anymore. What's the point if you can't share laughter with you're friends? And you can just **forget** me finding a guy. Fan-boys finally understood I didn't like being liked for my looks and stopped groveling for me. But even if they still were, none of them were for me. None of them understood me, my love of comedy, my family, nothing. They only saw my looks, nothing more.

I glared at my gag manga, the black and white pages playing images of laughter that it felt like I no longer could manage. Why couldn't I be happy? Why was I the one all alone?

Picking up the colorful book in my petite hands, I tossed it with all my strength across to the fountain. The manga soared through the air, then it sploshed in the water with a slap. Droplets of water sprinced the area around it as the manga gradually sunk. I watched it through squinted eyes, the tears blurring my vision.

Why was comedy failing me now? Why did KusuKusu have to go back into her egg? She didn't even go back in my heart. I was half expecting her to turn into an X-egg any day now. And no one would be here to purify it. Absolutly no one.

Shaking my head, my hair hitting my face as I tried to get rid of the tears. "It's not fair." I mumbled through the salt water spilling out of my eyes. My head hurt, a sharp pain drilling into my forehead. I rubbed my temples, agitated with myself. "I'm all alone." I cried, the silent words blowing away in the wind. Bringing my knees up to my chest, I curled into my infamous ball and let the tears fall from my eyes. The sobs hurt my throat and wracked at my entire body.

The grass made crunching noises under someones footsteps. I tried to stop my crying, but it wasn't my decision to make.

"Rima-chan?" A gentle voice spoke up. I didn't need to look up to know who that was, I recognized the smooth tone. Why couldn't he leave me in my self pity? He had his dream, but it seems I've forgotten mine.

I felt the bench bend ever so slightly under his weight. "Hey, Rima, what's wrong?" He whispered to me. I peaked through my mounds of hair and saw him looking at me with those brown eyes of his, sympathy evident in the orbs. Why did he care?

"G-go away." I choked out. The tears wouldn't stop, no matter how hard I willed them too. I just kept remembering that one phrase. _All alone. All alone._

His voice became stern. "Not until you tell me whats wrong, Rima." I could clearly see his muscles tense as if he wanted to comfort me in a hug. I narrowed my eyes at him in an accusatory way.

"Because you just can't leave me alone like everyone else has!" I snapped without thinking, my head bouncing up and my tear-streaked face exposed for him to see. Biting my trembling lip, I looked at his face contorting into one of shock. I averted my eyes and looked back to my gag manga, drenched and floating in the fountain, the paper most likely dissolving now.

"Because everyone else has." I repeated quietly.

An arm snaked it's self around my body and I felt myself being pulled into something with the overwhelming scent of cherry blossoms. "Rima." His word brushed through my hair, laced with concern. I sobbed even harder into his shirt, my emotions refusing to subside.

_All alone. All alone. All alone._

I gripped at his t-shirt and the tears grew fierce, I felt like I couldn't breath because of them. "I-I'm a-all alone." I sobbed.

"Shhh Rima, it's ok." His warm words brushed at my ear. My heart felt like it hurt as it beat against my rib-cage, its rythem following the increasing flow of my tears. "You're not alone. I'm right here. Shh..." I shook my head against his shirt.

"No, none of y-you are." I buried my head deeper into his chest. "You're lives are all p-er-erfect. You've a-all succeeded in your dreams. I'm a-a-all alone now-ow." I hiccuped through the water sliding down my cheeks. The truth stung as bad as the tears, but I couldn't deny it.

His other hand stroked my hair, I could tell he was trying to comfort me. "Shh, Rima. You're not alone." He continued reassuring me. "I'm here for you" His words were barely audible through my sobbing.

For a few minutes, I just sat there, crying. He didn't move his hands from around me or stop petting my hair. He just whispered soothing words to me, slowly but surely calming me down.

I sniffed as the tears finally stopped. Or at least they weren't flowing constantly. "Rima, you really aren't alone." He spoke after a few more moments of silence. I didn't look up at him. I just sat there in his grasp, head buried into his chest.

He continued talking, his words ringing in my ears. "If you felt so alone, why didn't you tell anyone?" He questioned me in a soft tone. I numbly shook my head, light-headed from the crying.

"Everyone's happy, I couldn't trouble them with how I felt. Even if I've lost sight of my dream, I don't want you guys to lose sight of yours." I whispered in response. I couldn't stand it if I ruined their happiness, it would be worse than it was for me now.

Something tilted my head upward and I looked into his eyes, his purple hair falling gracefully over his forehead. "Rima, you're friends always have time for you."

I blinked up at him, biting my lip. It was a struggle not to let the tears fall. "B-but, it's not just that." I couldn't escape his gaze, his hand was cupping my chin so I couldn't move. His gaze burned into my eyes.

"Rima, I'm you're friend, you can tell me." I bit my lip as his words sunk in. He still considered me a friend even after all those hurtful words over the years. Even though, after a while, they were just immature attempts to keep his attention. To make him notice me when I first started to stray away from the group as everyones lives started to fall into place. Staring deeply into his amber eyes, I sighed.

"They've all been paired off." I tried to look away, but his hold on my chin stayed firm. I didn't want to tell him this face to face. It just seemed too embarrassing. I felt heat climbing up my cheeks. "I'm not just alone in the sense of having no friends, Nagihiko." I whispered nervously. His expression remained understanding, but something flashed in his eyes. I took his silence as a reason to continue. "They have all found love."

I gulped, attempting to dampen my dry throat. His features seemed to waver for a moment. I found his eyes traveling down to my lips. I licked them nervously, gulping once more.

"Then I should ask you, do you love anyone, Rima-chan?" At such a close proximity, his breath brushed over my face. It smelled a lot like tea. His words made me jittery with nerves, not just because of what he was asking. But because he was the one asking. My eyes crawled down to his lips.

"h-hai. " I stuttered out. "Do you, nagihiko?" I could've sworn I felt myself slowly inching closer.

"hai." He muttered. My heart was beating way too fast in my chest, pounding in my ears. I was acutely aware of his hand under my chin. "May I ask who it might be?" His voice was trembling. Was he nervous as well?

"If I can ask you." I breathed, feeling my head tilt to the side instinctively. Our eyes didn't leave one anothers for a moment.

We stared at one another as our faces moved closer and closer. A mound of emotions were building up in me at that very moment. I saw his eyes fluttering shut and felt mine doing the same, still leaning closer. "Well, it's..."He whispered.

We both answered at the same time. "You."

And then I felt my lips tingling as his mouth landed on mine, capturing my lips in his own. My body was on fire, especially where I felt his touch. That meant my cheeks, in which he was cupping, holding me closer; my hands, which were laid on his chest to balance myself; and of course, my lips, in which were on his. I tilted my head more to the side and leaned into the kiss, feeling him do the same. I could clearly feel heat climbing up both of our bodies, meaning we must've been blushing. I was mesmerized, all negative thoughts being pushed out of my mind. The only thing I was aware of was _him_. Nagihiko. A cross-dresser, flirt, smarty-pants, handsome, and kind boy I fell in love with long ago.

Reluctantly, we pulled apart at the same moment. I rested my forhead against his, staring into his eyes as we panted lightly, almost in unision.

I could feel the corners of my mouth twitching upward. "You're smiling." He whispered, more to himself than to me. I gave a slight nod, our fore-heads still touching. I watched his adam's apple bob up and down as he chuckled. "Good, tears don't suit you."

My smile grew a little more. Even if it seemed corny, his eyes held nothing but love. His hand brushed over my cheek, and I could feel his finger callouses probably from playing basketball.

Out of no where, I heard a familar voice belt out"YAY!" I turned my gaze to the little chibi floating figure in hip-hop clothes.

"Rhythem?" I asked, pulling apart from Nagihiko. The purple and blue chara gave me a thumbs up.

"Yup!" He was grinning a goofy grin. I tilted my head to the side and scrunched my eye-brows.

I looked over to the boy who I had just kissed. He was glaring at his chara, and I fought back a giggle at his reaction. "Rhythem hasn't returned to you're heart?" I questioned. His eyes bounced back to me. He shook his head, his purple locks of hair slightly bouncing.

"Temari hasn't either. I guess I'm the only one, huh?" He shrugged sheepishly. My eye-brows shot up. I reached into my coat pocket and held out KusuKusu's egg.

He looked at it and then back up at me. "Why is she in her..." he trailed off and my eyes crawled over to the gag manga floating in the water. He understood what I was saying without me having to even speak a word. He had expierienced the same thing when he went to Europe after all.

The bench creaked. I watched the purple haired boy, curious as to what he was doing. He walked over to the fountain and plucked the soaked book from the water. He shook it a little and then looked at a random page.

He chuckled and looked at me. "Bala-balance, rima, really?" I blushed and pouted. Hey, it's an awesome gag! I was hoping the old and familar manga would somehow draw KusuKusu back out. His eyes wandered back to the page, and he looked like he was trying to decide something in his head.

He placed the ruined book down on the ledge of the fountain.

"BALA-BALANCE!"

I just stared at Nagihiko as he struck the pose and wore a nervous smile. I blinked and just kept staring, shocked.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

His smile was twitching and he looked like he was embarrassed.

I bit my lip. Then I couldn't help it. I fell off the bench laughing.

"hahaha n-nagihiko, wh-wh- haha haha what w-was _that_! haha" I managed to spit out through my laughter. Tears were streaming down my face again, but this time it didn't burn. They were from laughing so hard at his embarrassment.

I barely managed to hear his sigh of relief. He probably thought that I wouldn't laugh.

Wiping my eyes, I sat up and let my laughter die down. He was smiling a genuine smile. "So does that mean the Comedy Goddess approves my bala-balance?"

I quirked a brow. "Now I didn't say that, purple-head." I stood up and walked up to him, wearing a serious expression. "your leg wasn't bent enough, your arms weren't angled right, your fingers were pointing the wrong way, and your bodies balance was off." He sweatdropped and laughed nervously.

Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and grinned up at him. "I'll just have to train you to do the pose correctly." He smiled wider.

"You're the comedy expert." He twirled some of my hair around his fingers.

I looked back at the bench where kusukusu's egg sat. Rhythem was tapping on it, trying to get KusuKusu to come out. I gave a small, sad smile.

"She'll hatch again, Rima." he whispered to me. I nodded, then looked back up into his amber eyes.

"At least until she does..." I gave him a quick peck on the lips. His cheeks turned red at the sudden gesture. I giggled at this reaction. "I won't be alone."

He smirked and picked me up bridal style. I yelped in surprise. "Yup, that's right, miss Chibi-devil." I shot him a playful glare for the nickname. His look softened.

"You're never alone, Rima-chan."

* * *

**Aquatwin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAND...that was a corny ending =.=**

**Rima: this is the second story you have with my being emo A**

**Aquatwin: Hey, at least I'm not completetly belitttling you (and that was not a crack at her height because I would only be 2 inches taller than rima in real life!). I don't make you seem like you need a prince charming or anything, but no one likes to be ALONE! **

**Rima: *mutters* feminist muuuch?**

**Aquatwin: Si senora! Anywho, Crystal (my chara if ya'll didn't know)!**

**Crystal: READ AND REVIEW! NO FLAMES!**


End file.
